kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you have a question or there's a problem on the wiki that needs attention, leave a message. I'll get to it as soon as I can, but it may be a while before I do so. (Anywhere from a few minutes to hours or a few days, depending on what I'm working on at the time.) Messages left here will be answered here. I don't like having to go back and forth between different pages to follow a conversation. It's much clearer and easier to understand if all parts of a message are on the same page. Archives: July-Dec 2010 ● Jan-June 2011 ● July-Aug 2011 ● Sept-Dec 2011 ● all of 2012 ● all of 2013 Rollback rank I was wondering, is there a Rollback position for users here to use if someone vandalize a page right here? Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : I'll answer this on your talk page so you'll get notified of it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Could you use another? Admin that is. I'm looking at the increasing time developing between yours and MKnopp's visits. If you could use another Hand, I'm here virtually every day, and try to keep things up to snuff. --Love Robin (talk) 10:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : I hadn't realized until just now, but I'm an admin on 10 wikis. I helped get one adopted about two months ago and got admin rights in return, and I adopted a second one last month because it was being vandalized and needed cleanup. : It's going to be hard to keep up with them, even harder if I wind up adopting two or three more by the end of the year. I don't really want to because I don't want to "collect" wikis. But I also do not want to see these continue to be vandalized and have the users run roughshod over the wikis because they don't have an active admin. : I'm not giving up on this wiki. I still check it every day or two. However, I do see that maybe my role is beginning to shift towards being a caretaker and to nurture wikis until other people can step forward to take over for me. Part of that is knowing when to get help. : Your request has been granted. I will leave a short message on your Talk page so you'll get the alert. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. Yeah, I understand not wanting to see wikis getting vandalized. I got nudged by SemanticDrifter into adopting a couple as well. But I can multitask. --Love Robin (talk) 04:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Cast Pages LOL, I was just trying to determine if I should make a Forum or just use a Talk page to ask if we're ready to remove the Individuals. I've already removed all the content from each and placed them on the Cast list without alteration beyond the section formating. However, iffen y'have a tutorial on how that schmancy link-coding works, I'd be beholdin' t'you. …LOL, sorry, working on an outline for a KP/Firefly cross-fusion and I'mma still a bit caught up in the lingo… --Love Robin (talk) 04:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : What we'll do is change them to redirects. For example, everything that's on Will Friedle's page will be replaced by #redirect Cast list#Will Friedle. That way, we can use a simple link on the appropriate page (Will Friedle) and it will go to the right spot. It'll be shiny. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahhhh… using the dreaded redirect as a force of good… :P ::--Love Robin (talk) 08:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. Mknopp (talk) 11:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to make sense of the icon/links for each Talent. Not doing to well. Is there a way to make an Template where the Usual Suspects can have URLs filled in and then print in a prefered order? Then canna I stea…copy/mod it for the Fanon Wiki? I'd mod it for places Stories/Art a subject can be found at (FFnet, dA, AO3, tumbler, yada)--Love Robin (talk) 05:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Episode Format I'm curious about the motivation for the episode format/template. On most episodes I scroll down probably 2/3 of the page before getting to actual content. I'll use Ill Suited as an example. Behind The Scenes Cast & Crew takes up probably half the page. Is it really necessary to include this in every episode? It seems like information that is low on the priority list and also doesn't need to take up so much space even if included. Especially since it repeats a lot from episode to episode. Probably-Possible (talk) 22:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure how they got like that. Mknopp tagged them as "MoS Layout", which means Manual of Style, but I can't immediately find how it was determined to add all those sections to the layout of the page. It looks like some of those sections were added out of order, because you're right. Things like the Mission Briefing and Episode Description should be first. : It's been about over a year since I was really involved with this wiki. Since Love Robin and Mknopp were more active than I was, I let them shape the direction and appearance of the wiki. But while I've been away, I've been doing some straightening out of how things work at the Simpsons Wiki. The pages there have tabs at the top that link to sub-pages, so we can shift some of the content off the main page, yet have it readily accessible via those tabs. The Phineas and Ferb Wiki is kind of a cross between this wiki and Simpsons Wiki. It uses sub-pages, but the bulk of the information is on one page like it is here. They use templates to provide a return link from the sub-page back to the main page. : We might be able to use one or both of those concepts to trim down the main page for each episode. The "Behind the Scenes" is a good candidate to be moved to a sub-page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:30, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::What you are referring to isn't what the final format will be. For instance, the Ill Suited episode page that you referenced is a Rough Draft. Which means that we placed the new format at the top and then left the information at the bottom of the page. Eventually, editors will move relevant information from the bottom of the page to the top. When all of the information is moved from the bottom into the proper place at the top the page will be moved out of Rough Draft status. When that is done the page should look similar to Tick-Tick-Tick. ::That being said, I have never favored the huge info dump on a single page style. Therefore, I would like to see something similar to the Simpson's page explored for this wiki. ::Mknopp (talk) 13:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for the info. I started updating some episodes. Then I realized I should be copying directly from the MoS rather than the Tick Tick Tick episode. (Sorry I'm new to Wikis). I had a few questions/thoughts. :::1. Is it really necessary to have an entire section for transportation? As this seems to be covered in the mission briefing. :::2. As the Cast and Crew info is very repetive (and the Music credits) could we have maybe a single page with this information and reference the episodes it is included in rather than copying it into every single episodes page? :::Not trying to just jump in and change everything as a newbie. But these were some thoughts I'd have and I'd like to help get all the episode pages to a standard format. :::Probably-Possible (talk) 22:43, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::# Transportation: Mission Briefing should briefly state what it is, for example: Dogsled. The *section* about it is to provide details, same example: Akut, a middle-aged Alaskan Inuit man, with his 6-team dogsled. Kim had earned the favor by… ::::# How the Cast and Crew are being handled is actually in flux right now, with how we deal with them shifting from individual pages to combined ones with links to Wikipedia and other appropriate off-wiki sites. Once we get that pinned, we can turn our attention to how the episode pages will deal with them. ::::#* That said, I've been considering using Collapsing Sections, and perhaps even Tabbers. ::::--Love Robin (talk) 05:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Unless Wikia has improved the Tab functions recently, they didn't work right when I last looked into them. Let me bring in the template from Simpsons Wiki and create a couple of sandbox pages so we can see if they'll work here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Home video Hey, it's been a long time since I've edited on here and I've forgotten how to format things, so apologies for any formatting issues. I was wondering where you saw Kim Possible HD episodes on Amazon? On the Kim Possible talk page you said "...and Amazon's video service has the episodes in HD, too." - I'm asking as Disney still hasn't put season 1 in HD even in the US iTunes store (I'm from the UK) and in case they don't get around to doing it I wanted to get all 4 seasons in HD. What Amazon site did you search for the KP episodes? (.com, .co.uk or something different?) and are they still available do you know? Like Winchester7314, all I see on the US site is the So the Drama movie...I hope they haven't been removed. Thanks! -DoomScarf (talk) 21:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : I can't find them, either. They're gone from the Amazon Instant Video section. This may have been a case of Amazon only had a contract to sell the episodes for a certain amount of time. It's the same kind of thing with Netflix dropping seasons 1-3 of Phineas and Ferb from their streaming section on January 4th. : I just looked at iTunes and the "seasons" they used to sell are gone now. No big loss there since the "volumes" are the only ones that offered HD versions. : This is a good example of why I buy DVDs whenever I can, even if I've already bought a digital copy through iTunes. You can't take away my ability to watch something that's on DVD when it's in my physical possession. With a digital or online version, all a company has to do is change the licensing agreement and that can give them authority to remotely take it way from you. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:09, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Which section in the forum are we allow to put Kim Possible ideas like for example a crossover between Kim Possible, and Marvel? :This wiki is primarily for the discussion of all things canon. While you could use your blog space for such things, perhaps you'd like to check out and support our sister wikia, the Kim Possible Fanon Wiki, which is for the purpose of discussion fanon works and concepts. Love Robin (talk) 05:04, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Talk about Rude Whoever the guy that messed with your page was, he was just plain rude. Some people have no manners, but are smart enough to confine themselves to one Wikia. Alockwood1 (talk) 03:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) : No big. It's just retaliation because I cleaned up the vandalism he and another person have been committing on a few wikis and he's mad about it. I'm more amused at his attempt to get me upset than anything. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:22, June 4, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, well it seems that he, and his friend, made a wikia dedicated to bringing you down, which I have to laugh at. http://memelords.wikia.com/wiki/User:Etl817 So, if you want to get the other gone for good, well, have at it. Alockwood1 (talk) 13:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) How do i add favorite wikias? Hey RRabbit42 may i ask how do i add other wikias to my favorites? as i want to add batman and phineas and ferb to my favorites. and how many hours a day does it take to run all the wikias you admin? Thanks in advance for you're time :) also i just started a KP blog designed simply with the purpose of discussing all things Kim with fellow fans. if you have the time please check it out and let me know what you think. https://kimpossibleforeverblog.wordpress.com/ TeenTitan64 (talk) 14:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Haya! I'm another of the Admins here. If by "favorite wikias", you mean those listed up in your user page masthead under the number of edits you've made, you cannot edit that. Those are auto-added by wikia software according to the number of wikias you are active on, and lists the Top Four you are *most* active on. --Love Robin (talk) 22:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks very much Love Robin, big help :) :TeenTitan64 (talk) 08:49, June 8, 2016 (UTC)